


don't wake me up if this is just a dream

by Anonymous



Series: if it eases your pain [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Comfy Cartel AU, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I’m sorry,” he said as he let his gaze wander to the big tear stain on his dress shirt. Realising only then that Corpse had kneeled down beside him since he got to his side, obviously painful for his legs. And yet he didn’t show it.And his hands… warm and gentle and safe, rubbing soothing circles on his, the other wiping his tears off his face.Such simple actions, but he swore that Corpse just saved him from going insane right then and there.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: if it eases your pain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110761
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: anonymous





	don't wake me up if this is just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! sorry I suck at summaries lol. this is kinda like comfy cartel au because I'm a sucker for this trope, and prepare for our lovelies to be a little bit out of character here.
> 
> please don't ship real people romantically because that's just super weird. and I hope I don't make it seem like that in this fiction, both corpse and sykkuno and the other relationships between real content creators are just about their friendship, please respect them and don't make them uncomfortable with each other.
> 
> happy reading!

***

“What is this place?” he asked, eyes flitting around the empty and abandoned room, seemed like an unused investigation room or some sort, whatever it was the cartel called it.

Toast took a deep breath before opening the door again, only to let someone else in –someone that he hoped with all his heart he wouldn’t see again, because it would be too easy for him to cave in and tell him _everything_.

His eyes followed his form and the longing in the other’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed.

“Come on, what is the meaning of this? I have got my punishment and that’s not enough for you lot?” he asked again, as the man sat down in front of him, he noticed the bloodshot that were the man’s eyes, _tired, hurt, pain_.

It was not Corpse whose voice he heard the next. Toast stood still, leaning back against the wall closest to the door, keeping guard, from who or what he didn’t know, but from his stance and his wary eyes, although he tried to be subtle, Sykkuno could still see through him easily.

“Sykkuno, you’re safe here. Talk to us,” Toast said, with the same affection like an older brother he always had when he talked to him.

Sykkuno could only look at both Corpse and Toast back and forth, eyebrows furrowed, anger quickly rising from inside him.

“Talk about what? Is my confession not enough? Is my phone call not enough? Is the blood on my hands not enough?” he spat, also couldn’t help the scoff that came out of his mouth.

Corpse still kept his silence, looking down on the table between him and Sykkuno, he traced those eyes and realised it was directed to his slightly smaller hands, his free hands since Toast had unlocked the handcuffs from him minutes ago.

“I’ve made sure none of Goblin’s people know about this, about this place, and you’re safe now, you can talk to us,” Toast said again.

Sykkuno clearly stiffened slightly at the mention of _his_ name.And unfortunately, the younger male who sat idly in front of him noticed that too.

“What do you even mean by that?” he tried to play it off, hoping they’d forget about _that_ name and talk about something else instead. Maybe consider talking about an electric chair for him or something. Anything else but _that_ name.

And the room felt too stuffy for him suddenly. The air heavy, like it was weighing him down and subconsciously ordering him to not take a breath. Perhaps he really should not – _take a breath_. Because by doing so he would be freed, freefall to the clouds of no secrets, no more ringing in his ears every time he tried to–

“Sykkuno,” he called.

 _Corpse_ called.

And what could he do except to shift his gaze towards him when he called his name like _that_? Like–

 _Fuck_.

 _Stupid fucking decision_.

Because the second he did that, regret came rushing down on him like a rain of concrete block. For he was so ready to _confess_ , to _give up_ right there and then, to just let Corpse help him, be the anchor that he always was.

He _almost_ , almost did that. The words right on the edge of his tongue, tickling every nerve in his body to just _fuck it_ and _speak_.

But then a flash of memory – _of blood and screams and painful gasps of a soul’s last breath_ – came and he locked everything to himself again.

Nobody would know. Nobody would ever find out. Nobody at all. He would make sure of it.

(It was just mere moments before he realized he wouldn’t be able to keep that promise.)

And so–

A mocking smile graced Sykkuno’s face instead, though only for a split second, before he felt himself leaning in towards Corpse who was seated at the other side of the table, voice bland as he said, “There’s nothing to talk about. I killed them, both of your muses. Slit their throats. Bash their heads. _I_ killed them, Corpse. End of sentence. Surely you both are smart enough to understand that.”

Sykkuno heard both men sighed in frustration, and he couldn’t help but grimaced at that, _oh how he wanted to tell them everything._

But no, _he_ would catch up to them once he did that, _he_ would be there waiting for every one of them if he did that.

The world had lost enough, what was a little _sacrifice_ from him for everyone to be happy, right? He would not let _him_ take someone else again.

“There’s no CCTV, you’re not being recorded, no one is inside the other room watching everything you are telling us, it’s okay. Please, Sykkuno.”

This time he whirled his head around, checking the room for confirmation, if what Corpse said was the truth, that no one was watching their every move, that he could _finally breathe_ for a second and not worry about someone with a machete over his shoulder, ready to end his life anytime.

Corpse sounded so sincere and _asking_ and _begging_ and Sykkuno stopped his gaze at his face. The face that he had missed for nights, for months, for years. The face that was there to calm him down when he woke up gasping for air from his nightmares. The face that accompanied him throughout what he had to go through _that day_.

Sykkuno forgot what made him do it, what transpired the next few seconds for he said something, maybe it was Corpse’s eyes, dark and calm and soothing and so trusting. Maybe it was the crease of worry between his eyebrows. Or maybe it was the small smile he saw Corpse giving him, so sincere, wanting him to _trust_ him.

He might not even know that he didn’t need to do that, since Sykkuno’s trust for him exceeded his trust in himself.

And maybe... maybe it was just _him_.

Just _Corpse_.

The air felt stuffy again, and stale and disgusting and Sykkuno’s mind was far away in _that_ place and _he_ was taunting him from outside the cage.

“He would get to you before you know it,” he found himself saying, looking at Corpse so intently and he just wanted to cry. Too much. It was all too much.

A beat of silence, hung heavy, “Who is he, Sykkuno?” Corpse asked him back, the eyes staring back at him was almost as intense as his own. For a moment he was taken aback by the _I know_ in Corpse’s hypnotising eyes, and he realised something.

He knew.

He really knew.

Corpse actually knew.

And he _gave in_ before even realising what he was about to do when Corpse nodded at him, _reassuring_ , so reassuring.

Sykkuno’s mind went back to that night in an instant

***

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! thank you for reading!
> 
> sorry this is so short because I'm a dumbass and can't write for long hours lol. also there would be OCs, probably, if I don't change the entire idea of this story midway. I hope you had a great time, thank you again for coming by!
> 
> ps.: changed felix to goblin because i just realised it might cause confusion, felix that i used is xqc’s real name that also happens to be the same as pewds’ real name. i don’t want people to think im making pewds the villain here lol


End file.
